MidClass Fun
by JoeyBob
Summary: Axel and Roxas are bored in class and decide to have a little fun. Yaoi, boyxboy love, one-shot, Rated M for language and lemons.


Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading the story it's my 1st fanfic so I hope you like it and don't judge me too harshly. Obviously this is a yaoi and if you're not a fan don't read the story. I don't even know how you would have gotten this far by accident but whatever, it's just a last minute warning. To everyone left I really hope you like it and of course that you Read & Review. So here's the story.

P.S. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, just in case we aren't clear on that.

Mid-Class Fun

It was another boring day at Sacred Kingdoms High School. It was almost the end of the day and everyone couldn't wait to go home for the weekend.

"Fuck," groaned Roxas, a dirty-blonde haired boy sitting in the back. He had the most boring day and couldn't wait for it to be over. Even though he was sitting next to his best friend, Axel, a tall pyro with big, spiky, red hair and the deepest green eyes. He was a year older than Roxas; but he wasn't the hardest worker and was held back once.

Still they were close friends, in fact they had gotten to be more than that over the semester. They tried to keep from falling asleep by having small conversations in class. Luckily the desks were long tables with two people sitting on the same side in stools, as opposed to individual desks. This made it easier to talk, as did the fact that they were almost alone in the back corner. Today's math class was especially boring and each word out of the teacher's mouth just seemed to drag Roxas's morale down bit by agonizing bit.

He was literally about to fall asleep when he felt a soft nudge on his rib cage. He looked over to see Axel looking at him playfully.

"Hey Roxy, you look kinda bored. Why don't we have some fun?" he whispered in seductively low voice.

"What did you have in mind, Tic-Tac-Toe, Hang man?"

The red head gave out a little laugh at this. "No I mean real fun. Like sweaty, sticky..." he began to drift off into a wonderful daydream.

"Okay, okay I get it. How do we go about this anyway?"

Axel snapped back into reality "Simple, I'll just get the hall pass and after 5 minutes you get your own and meet me at the bathroom in the other hall."

"Axel, did you forget? They're super strict about giving out passes now, ever since the mess we made last time."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? I'm surprised no one stormed in on us before we finished with all the screaming you were doing." A blush formed across Roxas's cheeks after hearing that. The red head scratched through his blazing spikes in thought. "I don't know what we could do, unless..." He seemed to fade off as a mischievous grin crept across his lips.

"A-Axel, w-what are you thinking?" Roxas asked, a little nervous.

Axel responded by lightly brushing his pencil off his desk. "Oops" he said seductively as he brought his hand to his lips and slightly widened his eyes in fake shock. He pushed back his stool and stood up quietly. He then bent down and lowered himself under the table.

Roxas was getting tense and nervous. He'd never done anything like this before, at least not in public. Also they were in a classroom; if they got caught they would be in some serious shit. However, Axel looked so damn sexy when he was crouching under the table. He was still nervous, but Roxas could feel himself getting a little hard. Plus the friction from the tight jeans he decided to wear with his uniform today wasn't helping.

Axel crawled slowly towards Roxas's open legs. He brushed past them and stopped, kneeling directly in between them. He reached out a hand and lightly brushed Roxas's thigh. Roxas felt pretty tense, Axel figured Roxas must be getting hard already.

Roxas was really getting worried. He knew he could conceal his moans and groans, put there were the visuals and smells to deal with. Not like he can hide it by popping in a piece of gum. Then Roxas realized, half of the class was gone. Thank god for the swine flu and kids that take advantage of it. Plus those that were here were all listening to their iPods, concealed under their sweatshirts. Roxas was relieved, they still had to be careful though.

Axel moved his head down between Roxas's legs. He rubbed Roxas's cock through his jeans, and could feel it hardening. He gave Roxas's hardening member a light kiss through his jeans. Then he grabbed the zipper and began pulling it down. The few seconds it took felt like an eternity to Roxas, and the sound of the zipper was like a drum roll building up even more dreadful suspense.

Roxas was almost completely erect at this point; which could be seen outlined through his boxers. "Hey Roxas are we going camping, because you've already pitched a tent?"

"Really Axel?" was all Roxas could say, angry at any obstacle at what was to come.

"I couldn't resist" Axel replied, grinning obnoxiously at his cheesiness. He rubbed the semi-hard cock through his boxers and it jumped to full attention. Roxas was already moaning under his breath and Axel knew he was getting anxious. Axel found the slit that created a hole in his boxers. Axel spread the two flaps and pulled out Roxas's, now, fully erect cock.

He began lightly stroking Roxas, who was moaning in pleasure slightly louder than before. Axel felt some pre-cum leaking out of the tip. He rubbed his thumb in slit and brought it to his lips. He reached out his tongue and licked up the sweet liquid. He heard Roxas whimper in disappointment and prepared to return to his hand job.

Axel began by spitting in his palm and rubbing it along the length of Roxas's cock. It was as close to lube as he could get. Roxas was moaning and cursing under his breath, so Axel knew it must have felt good. "Careful Roxy, if you get to excited; we'll have to end early" Axel said pumping slightly faster.

Roxas could barely even think straight, let alone argue with Axel. All he could think was that he needed more to throw him over the edge. "Axel…" he barely managed to whisper out in his state of pure ecstasy, "I need more. Please…"

"As you wish" Axel said in a seductive whisper. He removed his hand and licked up whatever pre-cum was on his palm. After he sucked his fingers dry, which took him all but a few seconds, he lowered his head between Roxas's legs. He slithered his tongue on the tip and licked circles around it. He retracted his tongue and began bobbing his head on Roxas's cock.

Roxas was losing it now, practically biting into his arm to avoid screaming out in pure pleasure. Axel continued bobbing his head, going deeper each time. He began sliding his tongue along the shaft and swirling in circles when he reached the tip. Axel raised his head up and slurped until he reached the tip of Roxas's cock. He then slipped off with a "pop!" and left a trail of saliva trailing from his tongue back to the tip.

"Roxas, are you sure you want to cum in here?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. God, yes. Please just do it already." Roxas was almost screaming, and they were lucky no one else noticed.

"Just making sure," Axel said slyly as he lowered his head again. He went straight in this time and started bobbing almost immediately. He went deeper and deeper each time until he finally reached the base. He forgot how big Roxas was despite his height and was practically gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat. Each time it did, Roxas let out a desperate moan begging for release.

Roxas then got very tense and Axel knew he was close as he felt Roxas bucking his hips. Roxas then grabbed his thighs, clenching his jeans tightly in his fists as he came with one final thrust. It shot out in stream after stream as it filled Axel's throat. Axel happily swallowed up what he could. It was a lot more than usual, but he wasn't complaining.

Roxas was heavily panting after what could only be described as the most intense orgasm of his life. He was lost in a magical warmness still and hadn't noticed Axel putting his now limp cock back in his pants and zipping them up. He arrived back in the real world with a hand grabbing his shirt and dragging him under the table. Before he could even ask any questions he felt his lips embraced in Axel's. Axel rubbed his tongue insistently on Roxas's lower lip and was quickly granted access.

They locked lips for a few minutes and let their tongues slide against each other in an endless dance they hoped would never end. Roxas could taste some of his cum in Axel's mouth and thought he must have made a lot for Axel not to swallow it all. He gave a small chuckle into Axel's open mouth and Axel pulled away.

"What's so funny Roxas?"

"Yes, What is so funny Roxas?" bellowed a stern voice behind them. They turned to see the legs of the math teacher and, after getting out from under the table, saw his intense angry stare. They looked around the room only to see everyone else was gone, class had ended 5 minutes ago! "So you guys think you can just sit back here and goof around all hour huh?" he asked, completely unaware of what they had actually been doing.

"Let me guess, detention?" Roxas sarcastically asked.

"Correct. If only you were so smart in class," the teacher smugly stated as he grabbed both of them by the arms and began dragging them to the detention hall.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, and though sad they got detention, they both had big smiles on their face. They could easily tell what the other was thinking: It was definitely worth it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, that was fun. To Hannah if you're reading I hope you're happy and Ashley I hoped you liked it because I liked yours. Like my cliff hanger? Yes, I will be writing a sequel, but I have no idea when. But expect it to be blown out all the way awesome. I hope you enjoyed it and that you tell me if you enjoyed it.

Until next time,

Joe


End file.
